Digimon Data squad: Another story
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: It was never told of Thomas's cousin Amy, she's a fifteen year old who runs away from home to get away from her super strict mom. Then she meets Gatomon X a loving digimon who helps fight her own problems and saves the earth together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Amy is coming!"

Marcus punched the digimon in the face, being able to activate his digi-charge. Agumon, his partner, digivolved to Geogreymon.

Defeating the monster, Marcus wiped his brow; Thomas and Yoshi were not too far away.

"You did great" Marcus huffed at his partner.

"You too boss!" Said the orange dino.

"Let's not get too happy yet" Yoshi scolded, picking up the digi-egg. "Remember, there are more likely to come"

"Yoshi, you are _so _a mood killer" Marcus said, slumping his shoulder.

"But she does have a point" Thomas said. "And our enemies are becoming stronger…" Thomas glanced at his digivice.

"Fine!" Marcus sighed, holding his hands up in defense. "You two need to loosen up more" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Amy started to walk past the crowds of the airport, she was heading outside, fumbling in her pockets to find her cellphone.

When she finally found it, she turned it on and looked at the twenty missed calls from her mom. And the text messages that she left were: "When you get back you're dead" And stuff like that. She sighed.

"Amy?" She turned her head to see her cousin's butler standing there, he hadn't changed a bit.

"George!" (Made up name) Amy hugged the old man and got into the car with her bags.

Most of the ride, they stayed quiet, but finally, Amy looked at the butler.

"Did you tell him?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, it'll be a total surprise" The butler told her.

"Good" She sighed in relief, the least thing she needed was for her cousin to find out she ran away...

* * *

After Yoshi had dropped him off, Thomas walked into his house... Or mansion most people would call it. The butler was already waiting for him.

"Sir, someone is here to see you" Thomas looked at the butler as he gestured to the living room, left of the main entrance.

He walked over and saw a dirty-blonde haired girl sitting there drinking from a teacup, she was in a daze, but Thomas knew who she was.

"Amy?" The girl looked and blinked at him for a split second, then smiled at him.

"Hey Tommy" She kind of cocked her head, still having that smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, walking over to her.

"Do I need a reason to visit?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can't I surprise my older cousin?" She stood and cocked a hip.

"I just don't have a room set up for you and-" But Amy wagged her finger.

"Tommy, I said I was going to surprise YOU I didn't say anything about not telling George" She winked at him playfully.

Thomas smiled a little and chuckled.

* * *

Yoshi pulled into DATS, Lalamon was in the passanger seat. She got out of the car, not surprised to see Thomas there, but a total surprise to see Marcus. Today, at least, they were not fighting. So reluctant, she walked over.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at them, but it faded when she saw their faces. "What's wrong?" Now she wore a total confused looked.

"There's an unknown digimon signal inside DATS, he has The Commander, Miki, and Megumi" Thomas explained.

"We were barely able to escape!" Marcus said.

"So we know it's a digimon, but we don't know it's name?" Yoshi raised her eyebrow.

"I think someone outside of DATS is blocking the signal" Thomas said.

"But in any case, we have to get in there and save commander and the others" Yoshi said at once.

But then, Marcus and Thomas started to laugh evilly, Yoshi started to back away slowly.

"Boo!" She spun around to see Lalamon, but she was looking evil as well. And behind her partner was two red eyes and a mouth.

"**You think you can defeat me? Think again!" **The voice echoed all around Yoshi, hurting her ears.

"**YOSHI!" **Yoshi's eyes snapped open to see her partner floating above her.

"Hey Lalamon" Yoshi gave her partner a wry smile.

"We better get ready if you don't want to be late!" Lalamon floated upwards so Yoshi didn't bump her head on her.

* * *

"Marcus, you're going to be late for school!" Marcus's mom pulled the covers off of him, he groaned as the sunlight beamed in his eyes.

"More hamburgers... More...Hamburgers" Agumon was still asleep on the floor.

"What time is it?" He said sleepily.

"8:30" His mom said, arms crossed.

"I'm going to be late!" He got up and tripped over Agumon, who woke up as he yelled.

"Ouch, boss!" Agumon yelled. But he saw what was bugging him and ran after him.

But when he reached the bottom step, he saw a dirty blonde haired girl sitting there talking to Kristy, his younger sister.

"Uh..." He looked at his mom in surprise.

"Marcus, this is Amy, Thomas's cousin, she's going to be here for the day..." His mom smiled as she watched Amy give a helping hand on Kristy's homework.

"Today's Kristy's late day, but you better go!" His mom pushed him out the door with toast in his hands.

* * *

After helping Kristy with her homework, Amy volunteered to take her to school, since her mom was busy. So, she did. They started to joke about Thomas and Marcus's fights and if they don't stop, Yoshi would win on the fighting.

"Watch out!' Amy pushed Kristy out of the way as a car swirved out of control, she didn't get hurt, but her heart was racing. "Are you okay?" Amy asked Kristy.

"Just a little scrape" She unveiled her bloody knee.

"It's a good thing I always carry band-aids" Amy dug in her pocket just as a crowd started to form. She used a wet handkerchief a mom had given her and slowly smoothed it on the injury. After she had cleaned it, she put the band-aid on. "There you go" She smiled.

"Thanks" And they started back up to the school.

Amy didn't say anything to Sarah, it really wasn't a big deal that she saved her, anyone would've done that.

* * *

Kristy was sitting in her classroom, talking to her friends before the bell rang. She still couldn't believe Amy saved her. _She's amazing! _Kristy thought as she told her friends the story.

"she reminds me of your brother" One of her friends chirped.

"Man, I would be the one that freezes up!" Another one quipped.

"You girls are silly, girls can't save lives!" One of the boys said.

"Kristy?" Amy was standing in the doorway, holding a bento in her hands.

"That's her!" Kristy pointed out.

Amy was soon swarmed with kids trying to get her side of the story. She went inside the classroom just as the teacher walked in as well.

"Everyone please-" The teacher was not even half away through the sentence, when they heard a horrifying snap. One of the light fixtures snapped. And so it swung. Kristy was right in it's path, sparks flying everywhere

"Kristy!" It was her brother, he was standing in the doorway woth Thomas and Yoshi. At that moment, Kristy knew the cause.

Her brother tried to get over to her, but everyone wouldn't move, he would be too late. She closed her eyes and braced for the shock... A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side, she felt a rush of the wind when it passed her and she looked at her rescuer, it was Amy.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yes..." She said slowly.

"Oh thank goodness" Amy said. But Amy saw something as another light fixture snapped right above them. Amy grabbed Kristy's hand and ran over to a spot where no light fixtures were. Marcus and Thomas ran over to them, worried about them both, they started to check them out.

"I'm fine Marcus!" Kristy squirmed in her brother's grip.

* * *

Amy really didn't mind, she was used to this by Thomas, and she learned the less she moved around the faster he finished. But her eyes were fixed on that one spot...

"You are good to go" Thomas said to her. But she only half listened.

_What was that? _She thought, still fixed on the spot.

"Amy?" She shook her head and looked at her cousin.

"Sorry" She walked over to the back of the class and looked around, not seeing a thing, until...

_**That's right, a little closer...** _The voice sounded sinister so she jumped back, seeing a red bat out the window.

"Amy, are you alright?" Her cousin had his hands on her shoulders.

"I think I need to lie down..." Amy gripped her head a little.

"I'll take her" Yoshi offered.

* * *

Thomas watched Yoshi walk Amy away from the classroom.

"Okay everyone, can you please exit the classroom?" He said in his kindest voice, trying to surpress his worry.

Everyone walked out and he released Gaomon, and Agumon busted out.

"Finally!" Agumon groaned, stretching.

"Would you stop complaining?" Marcus said, kind of growling.

"Sure thing boss" Agumon said,turning because he sensed a digimon.

"You sense it?" Marcus asked.

"There!" Gaomon punched a green dragon digimon that was almost invisble

"It's Dracomon" Thomas said. "Becareful Marcus, it's tougher than-" He was cut off from Marcus's yelling as he and Agumon charged. "He never listens!" He groaned.

"sir, if we were to digivolve, we have to go out side!" Thomas looked at Gaomon and nodded.

"Marcus, let's take it outside!" Marcus nodded and they threw it out the window.

"Sir, he's digivolving!" Gaomon said, bracing for the burst of energy.

"**Dracomon, digivolve to... Cyberdramon!" **

"Finally!" Marcus charged and punched the digimon while Thomas just snapped his fingers.

"**DNA...Charge!" **He yelled, activating the digivolution.

"**Gaomon digivolve to... Goagamon!" **

"C'mon Agumon, we are gonna miss the action!"

"Ready, boss!"

**"DNA...Charge!" **

**"Agumon digivolve to... Geogreymon!" **

"Okay Goagamon, use a Spiral blow!"

"Right... **Spiral blow!" **

"**Horn impulse!" **

They hit right on target, sending the digimon into a digi-egg.

"Did we miss the fun?" Yoshi ran over with Lalamon.

"Yeah..." Marcus said, picking up the digi-egg. "But we took care of it" He held it out to let her see.

"Alright, we better get it to DATS" Yoshi gingerly took the egg from Marcus.

I'll meet you there" Thomas walked off to check on his cousin.

* * *

Amy was running away from the red bats that came after her, running an endless run, but stopped as she heard: **"Neko punch!" **She saw a cat with two tails and a ring going across it's body jump in front of her.

"Are you okay?" It asked her, turning around.

"Yes thank you" She looked at the cat. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Gatomon X" It said, bowing.

"I'm Amy"

They shook hands, then she woke up.

"Wha-?" She was in the guest room at Thomas's house. _How long have I been asleep? _She thought, rubbing her eyes.

She got up and pulled the curtains aside, she guessed it was three o'clock.

_Who was that in my dream? _She thought. _Who is Gatomon X? _

She stared out the window, still thinking...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trevor"

Thomas was starting to get worried about hs cousin, She slept most of the days, and knowing her, she was an early riser. He was unsure if it had anthing to do with the attacks on Kristy two weeks ago, but he decided not to bring them up when she was awake.

"It could possibly be trauma, I mean... She's not used to it." Yoshi said when he arrived at DATS that morning.

"Kristy is fine, I mean she doesn't sleep in super late like that..." Marcus said.

"Yes, but Kristy is used to these kinds of things" Yoshi pointed out.

"But what worries me is that we try to wake her up, and she doesn't..." Thomas confessed.

"Hm... It could be a digimon..." Megumi said.

"But there is no sign of a digimon anywhere" Miki Said.

* * *

Amy knew that she suddenly slept more, but she couldn't stay awake. it has been going on since that dream with Gatomon X. But in all of the dreams, she saw a dark castle, and a woman in all black, with wings. But then it would flash to a red crystal. Gatomon X's voice would echo softly. But the words were mumbled.

"Gatomon X, where are you?" Her voice always was quivering.

But there was always no answer.

"Gatomon!" She would yell louder and louder until a big explosion erupted.

And creatures started to fall.

"Gatomon?" Finally, she saw the face she was looking for for two weeks.

"The X-Antibody" It gestured to the fallen digimon below.

"What is it?" She begged and looked at the fallen creatures.

"It's what gives digimon incredible power" Gatomon said.

"Wha-?" Amy was so lost.

"Amy, you will soon understand, but you must listen to me."

"What is it Gatomon?"

Gatomon-X chuckled.

"It's been awhile since I heard someone call me that..." tears formed at the eyes. "I am going to be reborn with the Antibody, but my sister wants it for herself, you gotta be careful until then, I won't be there to protect you" It's eyes twinkled with concern.

"I'll be waiting..." Amy smiled as she woke up, something clenched into her left hand.

It was some sort of device, white with a screen at the top and some buttons. But someone knocked on the door.

"Amy?" It was her cousin.

"Hold on!" She put the device under her pillow. "Come in!"

Thomas walked in, seeing his cousin awake made him happy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Thomas walked over and touched her forehead.

"Yes" She smiled at him. "But I'm longing to go outside" She looked out the window. "And a shower..."

So after she got ready, she went outside, to stretch her legs. She had the device in her pocket.

"Get it BlackGabumon!" She was right infront of a super market and ducked as a black figure jumped over her. "Out of the way!"

Amy made a little growling sound in her throat. "Show some respect!" she snapped at the boy as he made his way to the roof. _Wait, hold on Amy! Did he say... Mon? _She followed the boy

"Get out of here!" He told her.

"Why should I?" She asked, glaring at him.

"You are just gonna get hurt." They burst onto the roof. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" She asked him, glaring.

"It's the truth" He shrugged and looked back at the creature.

"What are those things?" Amy asked, voice cracking.

* * *

Trevor looked at the girl that followed him, he had to admit, she was pretty brave. But when she saw the digimon, she freaked out, like she'd never seen them before.

"You've never seen a digimon?" He asked the girl.

"What are they called?" She asked, shaking the fear from her face.

"Digimon... You know..." He couldn't explain now, he had to get this digimon for LadyDevimon.

"BlackGabumon, use Tsuno Kougeki!" Trevor turned his attention on the battle at hand. "Now, use Shadow Hypno!"

There was a screeching, but there was a flying plant heading their way.

"**Seed blast!" **The screeching stopped and the BlackGabumon jumped out of the way.

"There's another one..." The girl said in shock.

"Oh, no..." Trevor said. "Why can't they leave me alone?" Trevor looked at the girl when the door busted open.

"Hold it!" A dog digimon and a dinosaur digion ran out to help. A girl said that.

"Thomas?" The girl was looking at the blonde boy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

She glanced at Trevor, but then back at her cousin. "I kind of... followed him" She hung her head low and the blonde kid grabbed her arm.

"What were you going to do to her!" The blonde kid put the girl behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey... She followed me! I didn't follow her!" Trevor looked at him.

"Marcus, Yoshi, take care of the digimon, I'll take care of him!" Thomas looked at the kid.

"LadyDevimon I could use some help!" Trevor looked at the sky. But then a swarm of red bats started to swarm around all of them, except for Trevor, Amy, the digimon that Marcus and Yoshi were fighting, and BlackGobumon.

But the digimon took the chance to run.

"Now look what you did!" Trevor yelled at the ones that actually had digimon.

He then ran off.

* * *

"Wait!" Amy ran after him, going as fast as she could, actually catching up with the boy.

"Would you leave me alone?" He yelled at her.

"Not a fat chance!" Amy yelled at him.

As they stopped in a deserted park, Amy tackled the boy and pinned him down.

"What the heck!" He tried pushing her off, but she stayed firmly in place.

"Tell me what's going on!" She told him.

"Why should I?" He shot back.

"Because, I'm a girl" She said with a smirk.

"Does that do anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No... But who's the one that's pinned down?" She smirked right back at him.

"Trevor!" Amy looked at the creature that yelled, what seemed to be, the boy's name.

The boy then grabbed Amy by her shoulders and then pinned her down. but if they stayed in the same spot they were in, they would've been dead, a big ax had landed right next to them.

"Whoa!" Amy yelled.

"I told you, you were gonna get hurt!" The boy told her.

"Okay?" She said. "But I'm not hurt am I?" She said back. She saw the boy shake his head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked her.

"By what do you mean?" Amy asked, pinning him down again.

"You saw that ax, it almost killed us! Digimon aren't lovable creatures!" He pinned her down again.

"I don't need YOU to protect me" She said.

"If it weren't for me, you would be dead." He said.

"You know, you sure like to argue..." Amy sighed.

"Trevor, I need your help!" It was the creature again.

"Alright..." He got up and helped Amy up. she was surprised on how gentleman like he was, after all, he did just pinned her to the ground...

_Maybe he isn't that bad... _She thought as she saw the boy reach into his jacket pocket.

He had dug out a device, one like she had, but black. She took out her own, it was a white color.

"Alright, here we go!" Amy watched the spiky, brown haired boy, turn white... No... White started to form around him. Amy looked at him.

**"DNA... Charge!" **The boy slammed the palm of his hand on the device and held it over his head.

**"BlackGabumon digivolve too... Black Garurumon!" **Amy rubbed her eyes as the small, one-horned, dog thing, that was able to stand on two feet turn into this giant wolf thing that was now on all fours.

"Ice wall!" Amy watched the second digimon run into an invisble wall.

"Over here!" Amy didn't have to turn around to know it was Marcus.

"Howling Blaster!" A blue laser type thing shot from it's mouth.

"Amy!" Thomas had ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him. "NEVER do that again!"

"Okay Tommy, I won't" But Amy knew this wasn't going to be the last time she would worry her cousin.

"Boss!" The orange dino from before popped out of the digivice. "Can I fight?" The orange dino pointed to the battle at hand.

"You betcha-" Marcus was about to say.

"Stay out of my way!" The boy snapped at Marcus. "This isn't your fight!"

"Let them help!" Amy begged, watching the boy's creature being flung into a tree.

"I can handle it" He told her. "LadyDevimon, this digimon is ready for pick up!" The boy looked at the sky again, and more red bats appeared, this time swarming on the opposing creature. "Let's go BlackGabumon" The boy said as the creature turned back to his small self.

"Wait!" Amy ran closer to him, but stopped at the edge of the hill. "What's your name?" The boy looked at her.

"Trevor!" He yelled up at her.

"I'm Amy!" She yelled back, waving after him.

* * *

Trevor walked out of the park as calmly as possible. His digimon partner was safely in the digivice.

"Man, that girl has some strength" He moved his shoulder around to loosen it.

"Trevor, do you think Lady-D would be happy?" He heard BlackGabumon ask.

'Truthfully, yes, I mean that digmon was strong enough to defeat you" He pointed out.

"Okay, if you say so.." The digimon became quiet. But the girl had given him so much trouble, he wondered if he would have as much trouble like that ever again.

He reached his house and opened the door, hearing his own footsteps echo through the halls of his home. He reached his room and logged onto his computer.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting" he jumped as a figure appeared on the screen.

"I didn't keep you waiting, you never told me you were checking up on me..." He pointed out.

"Don't be so mean boy, after all, you need my power..." BlackGabumon popped out of the digivice and looked at the screen.

"Lady-D?" He said, trying to rescue Trevor. "Did you like our present?" He asked her.

"It was quite nice, thank you" She said with a smile. BlackGabumon bowed. "I can feel we are getting closer to finding my sister" She smirked. "I just can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees my power"

"I can't wait either..." Trevor smiled. "Then BlackGabumon can digivolve into something stronger..." Trevor tried to picture BlackGarurumon but cooler.

"Be patient boy, you'll have that power soon enough..." She smiled at him.

* * *

Thomas brought Amy to DATS, hoping that it would explan things easier, which, it seemed like it did. She was attentive and wasn't scared at all, in fact, she even played with them. Thomas was relieved, the only reason he wanted to keep the whole thing a secret was because she might be scared.

"I'm not the same old little girl" Amy said. "I've gotten stronger" She sipped some tea that Kamemon poured. "And in any case, knowing about this makes me feel safer" She looked around the headquarters.

"So, you won't tell anyone, right?" Thomas asked nervousily.

"Who would I tell?" Thomas's frown sunk deeper. "Sorry, I won't" She smiled.

"Good..."

After the clock stroke nine, Thomas took Amy home, he went into his study while Gaomon rested. Amy was in bed as well... Then the phone rang, it was his aunt.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Thomas? Yeah, it's Aunt Marie, is Amy there with you?" Her voice was scared.

"Yeah, she is... Why?"

"She ran away from home, I was making sure she was ok..."

Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"I'll send her back in a week..."

"Thank you!" He hung up the phone

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The one..."

The next day, Amy woke up to see her cousin waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed.

"Good morning Tommy!" She yelled happily, skipping down the stairs.

"Amy, we need to talk" He said.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sounds of that" Amy said, looking at him. He gestured into the dining room where breakfast was being served.

"Your mom called me yesterday..." He said. Amy looked at him. "You ran away?" Amy sighed and put the prepared crossiant back on her plate.

"Okay, I did, but you don't know what it's like over there!" She defended.

"Amy, look, running away isn't going to solve your problems... You are going to spend one more week with me then you are going home.." Thomas explained.

"Okay..." Amy sighed, she knew there was no point of arguing.

* * *

Marcus was walking back from the grocery store, carrying two bags full eggs. Agumon was in his digivice attached to his beltloop.

"Hey boss, do you think you can get me a hamburger on the way home?" Marcus shook his head in disbelief.

"We just ate breakfast Agumon, I don't think my mom would appreciate that..." Marcus said.

"But I'm hungry!' Agumon groaned.

"Well, if you'd be quiet, we would be home much faster" Marcus pulled one of the bags in a more comfortable position.

"Amy?" There was a dirty blonde haired girl sitting on the sidewalk, she had her knees up to her chest and her head was on her knees, arms folded, she was crying. "Are you okay?" He put the bags down and sat next to her.

"No..." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked,pulling her closer to him.

"T-T-Thomas found out that I-I-I-I ran away!" She burst into a frenzy of tears and crying.

"C'mon..." He helped the girl up and started to walk with her. "Why would you run away from home?" He asked her.

"My sister..." She sniffed.

"What about your sister?" Marcus asked.

"She's being mean to me, along with my mom, just because she's going to be head of the family someday..." She sighed as they turned into a park.

"Did you tell this to Thomas?" Marcus asked.

"No... He wouldn't listen... He's sending me back home..."

"Are you going to run away from him now?"

"No... I just have to tough it out... Hey Marcus, didn't you have groceries?" Marcus's eyes grew wide and ran off, Amy heard Agumon yelling at him.

* * *

Yoshi was working at DATS doing some research on the sudden digimon attacks on the human world. But then Thomas walked in, he sat down and Gaomon sighed.

"Your cousin is a handful" Gaomon told him.

"Why wouldn't she want to go home? I mean she'll feel more comfortable" Thomas said.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked, turning away from the computer.

"My cousin ran way from home and now I have to bring her back home.." Thomas sighed in frustration.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Lalamon came from the ceiling.

"You!" Agumon and Marcus bursted into the room, and made his way over to Thomas.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, looking at him.

"Your going to give your cousin back to them!" He yelled.

"Them are her family!" Thomas shot back, "And she's fine with it!"

"Both of you stop!" Yoshi stood in between the guys, trying to stop the fighting.

"No, he needs to know that his cousin is terrified of going home!" Marcus yelled.

"How would you know?" Thomas yelled, now standing.

Yoshi hated when these two started to fight, they fueled each other's fire.

"She told me!" Marcus yelled.

* * *

Trevor was relaxing by the lake in he park, BlackGabumon right next to him. They were enjoying the slight breeze that swirled around them.

"it's nice to relax" BlackGabumon said.

"You can say that again.." Trevor agreed.

As they were laying down in the shade, they heard the bushes ruffle. They both sat up straight.

"Huh?" Trevor saw the girl that almost got them killed.

"Ack!" The girl had just turned their way. "Oh, Trevor, it's you..." She sighed in relief.

_What was her name again? _Trevor scratched his head. _That's right! Annie! _

"Hi Annie" He smiled.

"It's Amy" She said.

"Oh, sorry" He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay... and you are?" she looked at BlackGabumon.

"I'm BlackGabumon" He responded.

"Mind if I join you?" She gestured to the shaded spot next to Trevor.

"Go ahead" He waved her off and layed back down. She sat down and looked at the lake, the breeze brushed her hair.

"It's beautiful, huh?" She said dreamily, looking at the lake.

"I usually just nap here..." He said.

"Oh..."

Trevor fell asleep after awhile, and when he woke up, Amy was still there, sleeping peacefully.

"I hate waking her" He whispered to himself.

"Good, because I'm not asleep." She rolled on her back to look at him. "I was thinking"

"Amy?" It was voice coming from near the trees.

"That's my cousin..." She sighed

"See ya..." Trevor looked at BlackGabumon. "Let's go..." He got up and moved from the shaded spot.

* * *

Amy didn't want to go home, Thomas knew that, but he couldn't keep her forever. He knew she was going to be in pain when she leaves. So he took that day to spend time with her.

"Amy, your ice cream is melting" He said, watching the chocolate drip on her hand.

"Right now, I don't care..." She glared at him.

But what Amy didn't know, was that her sister and mom weren't too far away. But he wanted to take his time to get her over there.

"Amy?" Thomas looked at his cousin and noticed that she was looking straight ahead.

"You didn't" Thomas looked at what she was looking at, his aunt and other cousin were running over.

"Amy!" Her sister, Ala, called.

"Ala?" Amy asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Her mom wrapped her in a hug and her sister was bouncing up and down excitedly. Then Amy turned to Thomas and glared at him.

"Well, now I'm going to-" He was about to walk off when Amy grabbed his arm.

"You are NOT going anywhere" She said. "You are going to enjoy this as much as I am" Thomas gave her a nervous smile.

* * *

_Finally! I get to show my sister true power! _Ala was looking at her younger sister with blood thirst eyes. _Miss perfect, prepare yourself! _In the course of the week after Amy left, a digivice was given to her by her mom.

"Ala, eath to Ala!" The voice was coming from her red digivice.

"Oh, sorry Hyokomon..." She said, following the three that were ahead.

Ala started to form a plan, she wanted to be the first one to spot Lady-D's sister. Trevor, the boy who they recruited hasn't reported back in days so, orders from Lady-D was to find him.

"Yeah, I'm happy you guys are here.." Thomas said.

_Too bad he's my cousin, because he's so cute! _She went to fan mode, she hadn't realized she stopped walking.

"Ala!" Her sister was standing next to her. "Would you snap out of it?" Amy slapped Ala.

"Owie!" Ala whimpered, touching her cheek.

"You were in your fantasy world again! Learn to control it!" Amy shook her head at her sister. "You'll never change"

"What's keeping you two?" Their mom yelled.

"Coming!" Ala yelled, pulling her sister along.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Amy cringed after her and Thomas were alone.

"I thought it would make you happy" Thomas shrugged.

"Does it look like I'm happy?" Amy banged her fist on the table.

"No..." Thomas looked at her.

"Sir!" It was Gaomon's voice.

"What is it Gaomon?" Thomas asked, looking at his digivice.

"There are three digimon signals near here!" Gaomon said. Thomas looked at Amy.

"Go Tommy!" She encouraged, telling him she'll be okay.

"Okay" And he ran off.

* * *

_Why today of all days? _Thomas thought as he ran after the signal.

When he got to where the signal was, he saw Ala and the boy, they were attacking at the nuclear power plant. But where was the third signal?

"Thomas?" He saw Ala looking at him.

"Oh great, you know him too..." The boy said.

"Amy?" It was voice, but there was no digimon attatched. "Amy!" There it went again.

"Thomas!" Yoshi and Marcus ran over, Lalamon and Agumon were out and ready to fight.

"Ammmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" There was a big blast that was hard to dodge.

"Dude, did it just say your cousins name?" Marcus asked, dodging the attack.

"What do you want with my cousin?" Thomas asked it.

Another blast, but it was getting more acurate each time.

"We can't hit it like this!" The boy said to Ala.

"We are NOT giving up!" Thomas watched as his other cousin turned to a small bird-like digimon. "Hyokomon, it's time for you to digivolve!" She took out a red digivice

**"Dna... Charge!" **Ala slammed her palm onto the digivice.

**"Hyokomon digivole to... Buraimon!" **The bird started to fly.

"Find the signal!" She ordered it.

"BlackGarurumon, follow Buraimon." Trevor and Ala jumped on the back of the wolf like digimon.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marcus wanted to charge right in as usual, but Thomas stopped him.

"We can't..." He said.

"Why not?" Marcus asked.

"It's looking for-" But Thomas got interupted.

"Me..." All three of them turned around to face Amy, she was looking at the containers. "I need to get over there!" She pointed to a group of them, where a light was coming from.

"Sir, why not use me?" It was Gaomon.

"Gaomon, realize!" The blue dog digimon stood in front of Thomas.

"**DNA... Charge!" **Thomas slammed his palm onto the digivice.

**"Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!" **As there was another attack, Amy turned to Yoshi and Marcus.

"You two need to follow them!" She pointed into the direction her sister and the boy went...

"Ok!" And they ran off, after them.

* * *

Amy got on Gaogamon and held onto Thomas. She was used to riding horses, but not this. As they turned to where the signal was coming from, a red portal was circling in thin air.

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

"What I've been waiting for" Amy answered. Thomas looked at his cousin.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Nevermind..." She looked at the portal. "I'm going in" She started to walk towards it, but she felt Thomas grab her arm.

"We can find another way-" He started but she shook her head.

"No, I have to go now..." She hugged Thomas and walk to the portal again, giving him a small smile, she jumped in.

She landed in a meadow, flowers bloomed all around her, the scent of pollen filled her nose.

"Where am I?" She looked around, nothing but trees. But she saw a bright light from her left pocket, it was her digivice! she pulled it out and started to follow its directions.

After about twenty minutes, she came to a stop at what seemed to be an egg farm. There were eggs everywhere, it was hard not to step on one, but she managed.

"Halt!" A tall lion that was blue stood before her. "Who are you and why are you in X digiegg land?" He had a staff. and he pointed it at her.

"Uh... Well, you see..." Amy glanced at the staff. "My digivice pointed me here..." She showed him the digivice.

"That digivice..." He looked at it. "You're the one!" He got down on one knee.

"Huh?" Amy looked at the digivice and then at the digimon. "What are you talking about?" She asked him. "I'm no one!"

TBC...

* * *

By the way... Thanks for all of you who read my stories! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Relena?"

"Let me start by introducing myself, I am IceLeomon X" The blue lion digimon got up. "And this is where the digimon babies that have the x-antibody go..." He gestured to the eggs. "And I am their sworn protector."

"Nice meeting you IceLeomon..." Amy looked at the eggs. "But what about the one?" Amy was starting to get curious.

"Follow me..." He turned to a barn that was larger than all Amy have seen. "This barn holds the digimon that have hatched, and that holds the digiegg you have searched for..." He looked at me. "But I must tell you of the story of the ones..."

"Ones?" Amy was totally confused. 'I thought there was only one?" She questioned more than putting it in a statement.

"No, there are two..." They walked into the barn, Amy dodged all of the babies and looked at the back wall.

It has the YinYang symbol and the digimon worlds that seemed to be split.

"The X-Antibodied digimon were shone from the world after the project had started. Darkness fell upon the digimon that weren't affected." IceLeomon sat down. "Even here in this world, the YinYang is famous, it tells of our history." He glanced at the wall. "There were two warriors, Yinmon and Yangmon...They were two halves of one stone... The powers on which would protect the digital and for go peace were destroyed. Light and Hope were destroyed. But as the legend foretells, Yinmon and Yangmon choose a digimon to hold their powers, but several years ago, Yinmon wanted to make the X-Antibodied digimon a threat and tried to turn the "normal" digimon against us. But Yangmon had a strong defense..."

"But I thought the YinYang wasn't good, nor evil?" Amy said.

"You didn't let me finish..."

"Sorry, go on.."

"Yangmon had told us X-Antibodies to keep hiding...But Yinmon and Yangmon were equally matched, and they finally destroyed each other...Yangmon had given her power to someone she could trust, the one that would actually have the X-Antibody crystal inside of them... And Yinmon, gave the ultimate darkness force to the twin, one to seek out the crystal... But not too long ago, Yangmon told me some startling news. Since Yinmon was evil, his power was split in half, so a more deserving contender could have the power, and save the world... But none of us know who took the power, or who has it... They also said, a device such as yours has the power to unleash the YinYang"

"But there are many with these..." Amy told him. "It can be any of us..."

"If that is true, then we will see who has the true powers" He glanced at the ceiling. "Now, to the digiegg." He got up and walked to some stairs at the edge.

Amy followed him to a door that was engraved with a red stone in the middle. The door opened and a blast of wind burst through.

"No one has been able to take this egg, you just might be the one..."

Amy stepped forward, feeling the wind rush past her, but it didn't actually hit her. She got to the egg and touched it, a bright light formed. She was lifted from her feet as the egg cracked open, it revealed a yellow cat like digimon with no legs, it's tail was wrapped around it's eyes.

"Amy..." It said quietly, pulling the tail from her eyes. "I'm glad we finally meet in person... I'm Nyaromon!" Amy hugged the small digimon.

"Me too... Me too..." She closed her eyes and her feet slowly touched the ground.

"Amy!" She was still at the power plant, Thomas was waiting for her.

Amy pulled Nyaromon away from her.

"Is that-?" Thomas looked at Nyaromon.

"Yes..." She looked at him. "Can I keep her?"

"Watch it!" Nyaromon jumped out of Amy's arms, hitting something with her tail. "**Attacker Bomber Tail!" **A fireball that was heading towards them was split thanks to Nyaromon's quick thinking.

"You little brat!" It was Ala and her digimon.

* * *

Ala looked at the baby digimon at her sister's feet.

"You can't be serious!" She groaned. "You have a digimon now?" She rolled her eyes. "Buraimon, take care of that.. thing!" Ala glared

"Thomas!" Amy gripped her cousin's jackettrying to hide the baby digimon.

**"Gaoga hound!"** Ala looked at the blue dog, gripping at Buraimon's arm. But she knew that it wasn't a smart idea. Buraimon slashed Gaogamon in half.

"Not strong at all!" She sighed with a sigh.

* * *

"Gaogamon!" Thomas fell to his knees as his digimon partner was changed into a digiegg.

"Sorry cousin, it had to be done" Ala shrugged like it was no big deal when he just lost his best friend.

"Thomas!" Yoshi ran over with Sunflowmon. "Where's Gaogamon?" But he didn't answer, he just sat there crying, he was heartbroken.

* * *

Trevor looked at the boy ahead of him, there was sign of worry in his face. Trevor sighed and looked at BlackGarurumon.

"Finish them off!" Trevor yelled at the digimon.

"Trevor!" BlackGarurumon said. "If I do, I'll turn him into a digiegg!" BlackGarurumon said.

"Do it!" He yelled.

BlackGarurumon looked at the Agumon on the ground, badly wounded. "Garuru thrust!" The digimon's paw turned black and started to aim for the Agumon.

"Wait!" Trevor blurted. "I changed my mind!" He had tears in his eyes.

BlackGarurumon stopped himself and landed two feet away. He changed back to BlackGabumon.

"Let's go..." He waved his hand as they left.

* * *

Marcus helped Agumon walk, they got to where the others were.

"Thomas, it's okay..." Marcus saw Yoshi comfort him, "He'll be back"

It was rare to see Thomas broken down like that, Marcus wondered what happened.

"What happened?" As soon as he spoke those words, he saw the digiegg. _Is that Gaomon? _He thought.

It was silent for a moment, rain started to fall, Marcus looked at Amy, who was standing in place, holding a baby digimon.

"Amy, don't cry..." He heard the digimon say.

* * *

Amy felt like a rock just hit her, this was her fault, if she hadn't insisted on keeping Nyaromon, Gaomon would still be here. But she hugged her baby digimon and walked over to Thomas. He looked at her with these sad eyes, but she tackled him into a hug anyway.

"It's okay to cry" Amy told him. "You don't have to hide..." With Nyaromon still in her arm, she cried in Thomas's shoulder. She felt him hug with one arm back.

"Thank you Amy..." He said softly. "And yes you can keep her" Amy smiled, but was still crying into his shoulder.

At DATS, Amy watched her cousin rub the egg, he was feeling better.

"Ammmy..." Nyaromon groaned. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

"Here..." Amy dug into her bag and pulled out a banana, but she was already gone. "Nyaromon?" She looked all over the room and saw a tail sticking out of Agumon's bag of burgers. "Nyaromon!" She crossed the room to get her out of the bag.

"My burgers!" Agumon yelled.

Amy dug out Nyaromon and scowled. "That wasn't yours!" She said.

"But it smelled so good!" Nyaromon said, chewing. "I couldn't resist!" She looked at Agumon. "It looks like Uncle Agumon is angry!" She giggled and started to be chased by Agumon. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'm not your Uncle!" Agumon yelled.

Amy looked at the egg Thomas was holding and sighed. _Once Gatomon X comes, that won't happen... _She smiled.

"Amy!" She jumped into her arms as Agumon bounded and jumped.

"Agumon! No!" Amy was pushed off the chair and had Nyaromon and Agumon land on top of her. "Ugh!" She breathed. as everyone laughed, she couldn't help but laugh herself. "Okay, that may have hurt, but that was pretty funny!" Even Agumon and Nyaromon couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Ala stood waiting for the plane, Relena, her sick cousin, and her Uncle, her mom's brother, were steppimg out of the plane... Well, her father carrying her down the steps and onto a wheel chair.

"Franz!" Ala saw her mom walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"It's been a long time Marie" He answered.

Ala looked at Relena, she was smiling at her.

"Where's Amy?" She asked.

"Not here" Ala replied, as it was the simplest thing to answer.

"Is Tommy not here either?" She asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see them both soon" Ala said, but she couldn't help but smle. She knew what was going on.

* * *

Trevor was laying down in his bed when he saw BlackGabumon stand there, looking out the window.

"What is it?" He asked him, sitting up.

"Something is brewing, Trevor, something evil..."

"But we knew that already, stupid-" He was going to say Data Squad but BlackGabumon cut him off.

"Trevor, are we on the right side?" Trevor couldn't help but notice the worry on BlackGabumon's face, he sighed.

"Truthfully, I don't know" Trevor sighed, looking up.

* * *

Thomas put Gaomon's digiegg on a pillow in his office, it was around two o'clock in the morning and Amy was asleep. He went to Amy's room, hearing her breathing made him feel calm, and there was a tiny snore, it was Nyaromon. He walked over to Amy quietly, he didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to see if she was sleeping okay.

"I'm glad you're happy" He whispered. "I'll see you in the morning" He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"Did you kiss her forehead?" George, the butler asked him.

"Why would I?" Thomas asked him.

"Because, you always did that with your sister" He shrugged.

"That was my sister" He said. "This is my cousin"

Thomas was about to turn away when the door opened, it revealed the small digimon. He looked at her. "You should go back to sleep" He whispered.

"I heard what you were talking about..." She yawned. "And I can't help but notice that there are a lot of comparisons between Amy and your sister..." She pointed out.

Thomas just looked at the ground and walked off.

"Thomas!" Amy ran down the steps and hugged her cousin. It was the next morning

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She yelled. Then she glanced up the steps. "Nyaromon is still asleep, please don't let her sleep too long okay?"

Thomas laughed. "I won't"

"Miss Amy, are you ready?" The butler asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes,yes, yes!" she yelled running out the door.

Thomas then knew he made the right choice of letting Amy stay here, she made the house living. But then he glanced at his studydoor, he felt a twinge of lonliness.

"Amy leave already?" Nyaromon asked.

"Yes..." Thomas answered.

"I'm hungry!" she yelled.

"Uh... okay... breakfast is on the table" Thomas watched her bounce up and down into the dinning room. He went into his studies, leaving the door open, just a crack...

"Thomas?" Nyaromon was there in the doorway. "i'm going to sleep here, okay?" Thomas didn't answer her, he didn't want to get attatched to her. But he watched her curl up in a ball right next to the egg, putting her tail around it.

* * *

Amy happily walked to the school building, even though she was happy, she looked at the blonde girl ahead of her in confusion.

"Relena?" She stood there, looking at her cousin, who was twelve. (Oh by the way, I did some research, Thomas and Marcus are 16 in this story, Yoshi is 20) The blonde girl looked at Amy.

"Amy!" She ran over and hugged her, Amy, in complete shock, pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the walking girl... _Wait, she's walking? _Amy looked around for a wheelchair, but couldn't find one. "Where's your wheelchair?" She asked.

"Huh?" Relena looked at her. "Oh! Aunt Marie cured me!" She twirled around.

"She did?" Amy looked at her in surprise. "But, how?"

"Something called the X serum..." She shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Tommy?"

"Actually, no, he's working right now and he hasn't told me where he worked..." She lied.

"But Tommy is only 16!" She protested.

"I gotta go, bye!" Amy ran off.

After school, Amy ran straight to her room, crying all the way.

"Amy's home, Amy's home, AMY'S HOME!" Nyaromon bounced all around her, but she stopped when she saw Amy's tears. "Amy?"

Amy layed down on her bed, crying even harder.

"What's wrong?" Nyaromon asked, jumping next to her head.

Amy then sat up and grabbed Nyaromon, she sat against the wall on her bed, still crying, but she hugged her.

"It's my fault you can't digivolve..." She cried. "I'm useless!"

"What is this all about?" Nyaromon asked.

"I love you Nyaromon!" Amy yelled suddenly.

"I love you too, Amy..." There was a sudden light coming from Nyaromon. **"Nyaromon digivolve to... Solomon X!"**

TBC...

* * *

Hey guys, I think I need to get you caught up... Years have gone by..No new threat... And after Marcus comes back, he finds out that his dad is missing... (Again) But this time, Commander is with him... They get their old digivices back... (After they lost the burst ones due to a fire) So right now, they can only do the Champion levels.. (Wait until later on) Amy, who we all know as Thomas's younger cousin. Joins in the fight. "Where's Keenan?" I'm glad you asked because he moved to America.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I Quit"

That night, Thomas had invited Marcus and Yoshi for dinner. They were his faithful teammates.

"Amy!" He yelled up to her. "Marcus and Yoshi are going to be here soon!"

Okay!" He faintly heard. Then the doorbell rang.

"Correction, they're here now!" George went to get the door, Yoshi and Marcus were standing there. "Hi, come on in" They stepped in and let Agumon and Lalamon out.

* * *

Amy started to pace the room.

"What am I going to do?" She asked Solomon X.

"Why not tell them the truth?" Solomon said.

"But we don't know for sure how they are going to take it, Solomon what does this X serum do exactly?" Amy looked at her partner.

"I don't know, I'm just a Solomon, all I know is how to hatch a digiegg..." Solomon then rubbed her head on Gaomon's egg.

"When did that get there?" She asked Solomon.

"An hour ago..." Solomon said.

Amy shook her head but grabbed Solomon. "We better get down there before they start dinner without us" She went downstairs and into the family room where everyone was waiting.

"Hi everyone!" Solomon yelled out happily. Amy put her on the ground.

"Nyaromon digivolved!" Yoshi said happily.

"Yeah, not too long ago actually." She smiled and sat down next to Marcus.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Marcus asked.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you guys about as well..." Amy looked at Thomas.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"Do you remember that project where Commander Sampson and Mr. Damon were working on?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yoshi looked at him.

"I finally got a file of what they were searching for, the X- serum" Amy froze, so did Solomon, (She told her everything).

"And?" Marcus asked.

"A human got a hold of it, you see, in the digital world, it was a plague... basically destroyed the digimon from the outside in... But with the right DNA, HUMAN DNA... Humans can be superhumamns..." Thomas shifted. "But it could also turn humans into hybrids and turn them evil" Solomon jumped onto Amy's lap.

"Could it possibly kill humans as well?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes.."

"If that's true, then... If someone got a hold of it... the whole world can be in jeopardy" Marcus said.

Amy was quiet the whole time, everything abou tellingt the truth just got more complicated. But her cell phone went off and she looked at it, it was Ala.

"Great, what does she want?" She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Ala, what do you want?"

"Oh, cousin, always so Naive..." Amy's eyes grew wide. "What? surprise to hear me?"

"Amy?" Solomon whispered.

"Look out the window cousin" Amy looked out the window and saw her cousin, smiling and waving, a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"What the-?" Amy stood abruptly, Solomon fell to thhe floor.

"Amy?" Everyone stood and looked out the window, but she was gone.

"I'll be watching, better be careful cousin, don't go too close to my brother or I'll have to destroy you" And then, the line went dead, Amy was frozen in place and couldn't move.

"Amy?" Marcus was going to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jumped. "What did your sister say?" But Amy shook her head.

"Master Thomas?" The butler appeared from the dining room doorway. "Dinner is served"

"Oh, would you look at that! I'm starved!" She skipped to the dining room.

After dinner, Amy went up to her room, she sighed and sat on her bed.

"Nice room, cous..." Amy jumped and looked at the girl who was sitting on a chair across the room.

"Relena? How did you get in here?" Amy asked her, looking a bit scared.

"Now, don't worry about that... All I'm simply doing is saying hi to you... Is that a problem?" Relena simply looked at the walls.

"Why not use the front door?" Amy asked her.

"Then the others would know, now would they? Amy, you would do anything to protect them, won't you?" Relena looked at her with cold eyes.

"Relena, snap out of it!" She told her twelve year old cousin. "What about your brother?"

Relena got up and walked over to her. "You have no right to talk to my brother" And Relena slapped her. "You better leave my brother alone before something bad happens, and all fingers wll be pointed at you"

"Amy?" It was Thomas's voice, Relena hid in her closet.

"Not a word" Relena mouthed before closing the door.

"Come in!" Amy said, getting up from the floor.

"Are you okay? You left so hastily after dinner..." He looked at his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Solomon ran in and jumped in Amy's arms.

"There's the digiegg!" He crossed the room and picked it up. "I'll see you in the morning..." He said.

"Kay, night..." Amy put Solomon on her bed.

"Night" He walked out of the room.

"Your cousin is scared" Solomon pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her, crossing the room to her closet.

"He's scared of the egg hatching" Amy pulled the door open, she looked inside of it, her cousin was gone, but she pulled out her pjs.

"Is he afraid he might lose Gaomon again?" Amy asked Solomon, closing the door.

"I think so..."

Amy went over to her desk, which had a mirror above it, and started to put her hair in a braid.

'How do you know?" Amy gently tugged at her hair, looking at Solomon through the mirror.

"If he wasn't, Gaomon would be back already" Solomon said.

"Just because he hasn't hatched yet, doesn't mean Thomas is scared..." Amy pulled the final piece and grabbed a hair scrunchi.

"Look, Amy, I know what it takes to hatch an egg, it needs love..." Amy got up from her chair.

"I'll be right back" And exited the room.

* * *

Trevor stood outside, waiting for Relena.

"What took you so long?" He asked her as she jumped over the fence.

"You can't force brilliance" She said. "Amy is scared to death though..." Relena started to walk away. "Oh, and Trevor?" Trevor looked at the girl, who was twelve, but seemed to be older, thanks to the serum, she was growing like a wildflower. "Be sure you know which side you are fighting for before the final clash..."

"What are we doing now?" He asked her.

"I am going to visit someone YOU are going home." Relena started to walk off.

"Your a handful..." He muttered, not enough for her to hear though.

* * *

Relena looked into the window of an indoor pool. She smirked.

_Rika Sitashi, up for the Olympics... Hm... _Relena looked at her digivice. _But has a low self-esteem... Now let's see how I can fix that... _

She flipped through the digivice, until she found Dolphmon. _Perfect _She purred and walked inside of the building. She clappped as the swimmer got out.

"You were amazing!" She clapped.

"I'm not that great..." The girl countered. "I'm just out here practicing... and thinking..." She glanced at the pool and then back at the girl that stood in front of her.

"You are that great!" Relena said.

"Well, thanks... I have to go... Bye!" And the girl walked off, without another word.

Relena pressed a button on her digivice, Dolphmon's data was now in the pool. She vanished.

* * *

Amy stepped up to the diving board of the indoor pooll, it was her class trip a few days later. She looked down at the water and laughed.

"Hardly even high" She muttered, she then cleared her thoughts and jumped. Feeling that rush again was great, she hadn't felt it in a long time, not since she lived in Japan before her father died.

She heard muttering all around her as she got out of the pool and dried off. She heard Solomon yelping happily for her and she giggled, she knew Solomon was under a towel acting like a stuffed animal, but no one else knew. Then she heard a claping to her right, she looked at the girl.

"That was great!" The girl said. "Even better then me..." Amy blushed.

"I'm not all that great..." Amy confessed. "I just like doing it for fun..." Amy shrugged.

"You know, this could be the start of a GREAT friendship" The girl said. "First off-" Then the girl looked at Amy's face, after she wiped off the water from her face. "Are you... Amy?" The girl asked.

"How did you-?" Amy started but realized. "Rika!"

The two hugged and two girls came over

'Oh my gosh! It is Rika Sitashi!" The girls pushed Amy out of the way. Making Amy fall to the ground.

"She really is famous" Amy heard a familiar voice say.

"Trevor?" She looked at the boy. "What are you doing here?" He was wearing red swimshorts.

"I go to the same school as you, just in a different class" He helped her up.

"Funny how we keep running into each other like this..." Amy said, dusting herself off.

"Not that funny if you think about it..." Trevor said. Amy shrugged.

Amy looked at Rika who had started to form a line of fans. But she saw the _Help me! _Look in her eyes.

"Sorry girls but Rika needs to get ready" Amy said, wrapping her arm around Rika's.

Amy pulled Rika into the dressing room and locked the door behind her. Solomon was already back inside the digivice.

"Those girls are crazy huh?" Amy said, hearing them bang on the door.

"They just like me, that's all" Rika shrugged and Amy smiled.

"Yeah well..." Amy got dressed and shoved her wet simsuit in her duffel bag. "I have to get going" She was about to walk off when Rika grabbed her arm.

"Here..." Rika handed her a peice of paper. "Call me" She said. "Or text... whatever..." Amy grabbed her cell and punched in the number.

"Cool, I'll see you later" And she walked out.

"That was so cool!" Solomon said from the digivice. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, I think a place to eat maybe?" Amy started to walk away, when she heard a scream from inside.

"Amy!" Solomon yelled.

"Right!" Amy bolted inside of the building to see everyone standing there in shock. Amy walked over to one of the girls. "What happened?" She asked.

"Rika got swallowed into the pool!" The girl had gasped.

"Okay" She looked away from the girl and then got on the phone with her cousin.

"Hello?" Her cousin Thomas spoke.

"Get to the inside pool and quick!" Amy hung up the phone and the teacher was ushering people out. Amy hid behind the bleachers so the teacher wouldn't notice her in the room. "Solomon, realize!" Solomon popped out pf the digivice and started to look inside the pool. "Do you see anything?" Amy asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Solomon confirmed. "But I also don't see your friend" Solomon looked at Amy.

"We should wait 'till the others come to further investigate" Amy concluded.

Amy then saw someone fly out of the water, the water splashing everywhere, even on Amy and Solomon. When Amy looked around, she saw Rika laying on her stomach on the other side, so she ran over to her.

"Rika!" She yelled, not too far away from her. "Are you okay?" She finally reached her just as she was on her hands and knees, trying to get up. But when Amy tried to help her. Rika slapped Amy's hands away.

"Amy!" She spun around and saw Marcus and Yoshi run over.

"Where's Thomas?" Amy asked them.

"Rika, are you okay?" Yoshi asked her. But there was no response, she just walked off, still wet.

"Well, that was weird..." Marcus said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Thomas hung up the phone with his cousin and called Yoshi.

"Are you coming?" She had asked him.

"No" And he hung up.

_I'm useless _He thought. _I don't have a digimon partner anymore... _He glanced at the digiegg that rested on a pillow nearby. _I wish you would hatch... _He sighed as there was a knock on the door.

"Thomas?" It was his cousin. She opened the door. "Why weren't you there today?" Salamon (I checked oops :/) jumped next to the egg and curled up with it. Amy closed the door.

"I quit" He said, he was typing on the computer.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked him, walking over to a chair. "Quit on the team?"

"What else Amy?" He snapped.

"Sorry, it's just... Why would you quit? It doesn't make any sense"

"Because, I'm useless, I can't do anything right!" He slammed his fists on the desk, dark DNA charge formed. "Because of me, Gaomon is back in the digiegg!" He got up and looked at Amy.

"Thomas, I think you should calm down a bit..." Amy walked over to her cousin and grabbed his arm, that's when he noticed the charge.

"May I step in?" Salamon looked at Thomas and Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked, looking at her.

"Usually, when a digiegg is hatched, they are hatched by love... Depending... some just hatch... But I think Gaomon needs to know that you love him..." Amy agreed of what Salamon said.

"That's how Salamon evolved..." She pointed out. "Thomas, Gaomon wouldn't give up on you, don't give up on him" And with that, she kissed his cheek and left the room with Salamon.

TBC...

* * *

I know this was a boring chapter... But I ran out of time, I didn't want to make it freakishly long.. But anyway, if you survived, I need your help, you see, in this story, Gatomon X is a rookie, but I don't know how to bring her up... Amy doesn't know she can DNA charge.. But that's when Gatomon X needs to become a champion leveled digimon... HELP! (Only if you want me to keep writing!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I told you..."

Trevor looked out the window of his room. _Think, your family doesn't even want you... _Those words came from Ala's mouth.

He started to think about how he was working for Marie, but never knew why she wanted to make Amy's life so miserable.

He sighed and curled up in a ball. "Good night!"

The next morning, he got to school and went to find Amy, true she was working with the enemy, but she was the only one that could help him right now.

"Amy!" He saw her at her locker, closing the door.

"Hey... What's wrong?" She stood straight.

"What's wrong with you?" A girl was talking to the swim team, but none of them were listening.

Trevor looked at Amy's suspicious look, could she see the darkness surrounding them too?

_You have to give BlackGabumon to her! _He said to himself. _Just do it! _

"Amy-" But the girl was on the floor, gripping her head. "Are you okay?" He asked her. This for sure told him that she did see the darkness.

"Y-Yeah" She stood and looked at me, straighting herself. "What were you going to say?" She asked.

"Nevermind, it's not impotrtant, I'll talk to you later..." And Trevor walked off.

* * *

Amy looked after Trevor and sighed. _I wish he would tell me what was going on... _she walked to her class.

After school, Amy went straight to DATS. Salamon jumped into her arms as she walked in. She was surprised to see her cousin though, he was rubbing his digiegg and humming.

"He changed his tone, eh?" Amy whispered.

"It took awhile... But yes..." Salamon whispered back.

Amy put Salamon down so she could play with Agumon and the others.

"How was your day at school?" Thomas asked.

"Strange..." She said.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi looked at her.

"You see... The swim team was acting strange... they were like zombies... and it was only the wim team..." She said, thinking about the other students. "And the ones that were there on the class..." She trailed off. "The pool!" Amy said. "There's a digimon in the pool!"

"That would make since of the swim team" Yoshi said.

"Amy?" Salamon was pawing at her leg.

"What?" She said softly.

"I-I think... There's something else I have to tell you..." She glanced at the others. "...Alone..." Amy stepped out into the hallway with her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her.

"Relena... Thomas sister, is-" She got cut off by somebody walking towards them.

"Amy!" It was Rika.

"Oh, hey Rika..." Amy looked at her. "Did you just get out of swimming?" She was wearing her swim suit.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Oops..." She stuck her tongue out. "It slipped my mind, but could you come with me for a sec?" Amy agreed and picked up Salamon, then followed her.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked her. But there was no reasponse. After a while, they stoppd at a secluded area. "Hold on a sec, where's Rika?" Amy spun around, looking for her friend.

"Amy!" A digi-port opened right underneath her. And they started to fall. Amy heard her own scream echo.

* * *

Thomas sighed as he put the digiegg down.

"Guys!" It was Miki.

"What is it?" Marcus stood from his seat.

"Well, I got Salamon's signal, but when I got it, it disappeared where a digi-port opened!" Miki looked at the screen. "The digi-port closed!"

"Where was the digi-port?" Thomas stood.

"Thomas, calm down..." Yoshi said.

"A digimon appeared at the pool!' Megumi stepped in.

"Let's go Yoshi!" Marcus looked at her.

"I'm going too" Thomas asked.

"No... You'll be in the way..." Marcus and Yoshi left, Thomas looked at the egg.

_A digiegg needs love... _Thomas walked over to it.

"Gaomon, I don't know if you hear me but I need you! Amy is in danger and.. I can't do it alone!

"Sir?" Gaomon was standing right next to him.

"How did-?" He looked at the egg, but it was gone.

"Sir"

He ran off, feeling better, but he wanted to save Amy.

* * *

"Amy?" Salamon's voice sounded in her ears. Her body felt weak.

"Salamon, where are we?" She groaned, getting up.

"In the Digital World" Amy opened her eyes and looked at the purple sky.

"Are you sure?" Amy looked at Salamon.

"Yes..." She looked around. "Amy, are you okay to walk?" Amy stood and put pressure on both legs, they seemed to be fine.

"I'm good" And they started to walk with Salamon at her side.

* * *

"I'm never gonna make it!" Marcus heard Amy's friend yelled. "The Olympics will never be for me!"

"How would you know if you don't try!" Marcus yelled.

"Because no matter how hard I try... I'll never do it!" She yelled as there was a growl.

"Guys!" It was Thomas with Gaomon. "It's Dolphmon!"

"So... you figured me out..." The Dolphmon whipped out of Rika's body. "Your a blonde, but you are smart!" Everyone had their Digivices out. But there was a magnetic force pulling them towards Dolphmon. "Rika, please grab the digivices" And the girl did.

"I'm not in the mood!" Thomas leaped and grabbed his digivice.

"**DNA... Charge!" **Thomas slammed his palm on his digivice.

* * *

Salamon looked at her tired out partner, she was huffing and puffing, out of breath.

"We should rest..." Salamon suggested.

"No... I'm fine..." But at that exact moment, roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped around her ankles and wrists.

"Amy!" She was shoved into the ground, Salamon stood there in shock. But after a moment, she dived in after.

It was a dark and cold place, definitely underground.

"What is this place?" Salamon asked herself, starting to wander around.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" It was a voice from above her.

"Who are you?" Salamon asked.

"Ninjamon... And you are a Salamon..." Then, figures fall all around her.

"What do you want?" Salamon asked, trying to act brave.

"We already have what we want..." The Ninjamon said. "That little human of yours" And then, there was a sudden light, Floramon and it's digivolvations were everywhere. And on a high rock, Salamon saw Amy, she was tangled in a Blossomon's roots.

"Amy?" Salamon made a low growl deep in her throat.

But there was no reasponse from Amy, it was like she was afraid to say something... Or... They wouldn't let her.

* * *

Amy was left in an abyss, floating alone, she was always going to be alone.

"How does it feel?" It was Relena's voice. "To be the weakest link?" Amy felt weak, and she knew Blossomon was using her energy, but there was nothing she could do...

* * *

Salamon fought, and kept screaming Amy's name, but nothing was working, Salamon felt helpless. Her partner that she was supposed to protect was was now in danger.

_If only I was Gatomon X... _She thought, jumping on a kiwimon's head. _Then I can save her... _Salamon felt this great pain of guilt rising into her. Amy screamed, and that was the final straw.

"AMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" Salamon got angry, she had enough.

Then there was a brightlight, in which Blossomon couldn't handle and dropped Amy. Salamon felt more power rising through her.

**"Salamon X Digivolove to... Gatomon X!" **The newly found digimon landed on her fet and looked at Blossomon. "You are going to pay for that!" And she started to charge.

"**Neko Punch!" **Gatomon sunk her claws into the plant digimon and landed next to Amy. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Nothing more then a headache" She confirmed.

"That's good, let's get home..."

"You know it!" And a portal opened above them, sending them home.

* * *

Gaogamon wasn't fast enough to strike, Dolphmon was pretty fast.

**"Neko... Punch!" **A cat digimon hit Dolphmon in the face.

Everyone stood there in shook.

**"Holy Chime!" **Everyone felt power in the room, except for Dolphmon. "Now Gaogamon!"

"Right... **Dash Double Claw!" **

Dolphmon screamed in pain but turned back into a digiegg.

"Thanks..." Marcus said to the cat digimon.

"No problem..." She purred.

"What is your name?" Yoshi asked.

"Gatomon X" The cat sat down.

"A cat... Great..." Gaomon said.

"Be nice, she saved our butts" Thomas told him.

"Yes, sir" Gaomon sighed.

"Huh... What happened? What am I doing here?" It was Rika. "What are those things!" She pointed at the digimon.

"Uh..." All three of them froze.

"Sorry Rika..." Amy erased her memory. This time they hid the digimon.

After Rika had left, all the digimon came out.

"That was a close one..." Yoshi sighed.

"Yeah..." Lalamon agreed.

"If it wasn't for you..." Agumon looked at Gatomon. "So... Do you have a partner?" Agumon asked.

Amy started to laugh, no one knew that Gatomon X was hers.

"what's so funny?" Marcus asked her.

"Gatomon X is Salamon" She giggled.

"WHAT?" Everyone was shocked.

"Hey..." Gatomon said.

"You look amazing!" Lalamon said.

Then there was the clapping.

* * *

Relena sighed as her Dolphmon failed.

"What are we going to do?" Said a purple flying digimon.

"WE are going to welcome my brother" And they left for the pool.

* * *

Amy was laughing at everyone's expression, it was hilarious.

"Good job cousin" It came along with the clapping.

"Huh?" Everyone turned around to face a blonde girl standing at the other side.

"It can't be..." Thomas looked at his younger sister. "Relena?"

"That's your sister?" Marcus shrieked.

"Surprised?"She smirked and started to walk towards them. "Brother, I'm cured!" She twirled.

"Is that-?" Gatomon whispered to Amy.

"The X serum, yes..." She whispered back.

"Relena..." Thomas said in happiness. "Look at you!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Tommy!" She hugged him, but gave Amy a sinister smile. "I missed you!" She yelled hapilly.

"Me too!" he smiled.

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, everyone was going over to her.

"I can't believe they are buying her stuffing!" Amy growled. Gatomon shrugged.

"To be fair, they don't know..." Amy knew she had a point.

"Doctors in America cured me!" She was telling.

"WHAT?" Amy basically lost her temper. "No you did not! You told me that-"

"AMY!" it was Thomas, he was staring at her. Relena started to cry. "Now look what you did, apologize right now!"

"NO!" Amy looked at Thomas. "I am not saying sorry to her!" And then Amy ran off, with Gatomon X behind her.

Amy ran to the place by the lake, she started to burst into tears.

"Amy?" Gatomon X said softly. "A-Are you okay?" Amy was looking at herself through the lake's reflection.

"Gatomon... You-You followed me?" She looked at her partner in surprise.

"Of course I did Amy, we are partners, friends! I would never leave you..." Amy hugged Gatomon.

"At least someone cares" She whispered.

* * *

Trevor was walking to the spot where no one could find him, when he heard crying. After pushing the bush out of his way, he saw it was Amy. A cat digimon was comforting her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Amy looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked him.

"The answer to that question is a no..." He confided.

"Good because I'm not" She started crying again.

He sat down next to her. He found a shiny rock and held it out in front of her.

"Look" He said.

"What?" She sniffed.

"Just look at it..."

She looked at the rock and after a while, he saw her smile.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Now watch" He dunked the rock in the water and took it out.

"A rainbow" She said.

"Yeah... Here..." He grabbed the girl's hand and put it in her palm. "Keep it, there's hardly any that are on the surface..." Trevor knew the lake well.

"Thanks" She wiped more tears away.

"No problemo..." He said.

"But I don't think I can go home" She sighed.

"Why not?" Trevor asked her.

"Well, my brother has his sister over and we don't get along too well..."

"I see... If you want, you can spend the night with me..." He offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay"

So they walked to his house, their digimon partners getting reckless in their digivices.

"Watch it!" He yelled, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her back. A car came screeching down the street. "Stupid drivers" He mumbled, walking across the street with Amy in front of him.

"This looks familiar..." She stood in front of the house.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Trevor walked into the house, it was deserted, as usual.

"Nice place" Amy smiled.

"Thanks" He looked at her. "Is there anything you would like to eat?" He asked her.

"Please, nothing spicy" She released Gatomon X. Trevor released BlackGabumon.

"Alright..." He opened the fridge.

After dinner, Amy took a shower with Gatomon and then he did.

"Do you want the bed?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at him. "No, the floor is fine"

And they went to bed.

"Where is your family?" She asked as they lied there awake.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My family..." Trevor sighed. "My family are.. seperated."

"WHAT! You mean, like divorce?" Amy propped herself up with her elbow.

"No, more like captured... My sister is looking after my brother and I but-" But Amy crossed the room and turned on the lights.

"Captured?" Amy sat back on the floor.

"Nice 'I'm not going to push him' strategy" Gatomon purred, awoken by the light.

"It's nice that she's actually making him talk though..." BlackGabumon told her.

"Guys, we can hear you!" Amy told them.

"Right..." They both pretended to fall asleep.

"Anyway, Trevor, what do you mean by 'captured'?"

"Nevermind..." Trevor told her. "I'll just be worrying you..."

"You're going to worry her more by not telling her dummy!' Gatomon X said.

They looked at her.

"Fine! We'll sleep in the hall!" Gatomon got up and grabbed the pillow she was sleeping on.

"We?" BlackGabumon asked.

"Oh, come on!" Gatomon X grabbed BlackGabumon by the fur and dragged him outside.

"Note to self: Gatomon is cranky when you wake her up in the middle of the night" Amy said aloud.

"I heard that!" Gatomon yelled.

But Amy sighed and looked at Trevor.

"Who were they kidnapped by?" Amy asked.

"Trevor!" It was Trevor's older brother.

"What Travis!" He growled.

"You-" Trevor's older brother opened the door. "Oh my... you have a girl in your room... Are you...?" He looked between the both of them.

"No, Travis..." Trevor said annoyed. "She's my friend from school..."

"I see..." He smirked. He then grabbed Amy's hand.

"What a beautiful girl my eyes lay upon! How beauty finds a way to me a-" Trevor kicked his brother in the face.

"Dude, lay off!" Trevor told him.

"But, you said she wasn't your girlfriend!" Travis yelled.

"Doesn't mean you get to hit on her!" Trevor yelled.

"Boys! What is going on?" A girl appeared at the door, her blue hair shimmered as she stood in the hall's light. "Huh, who are you?" She looked at Amy.

"Trevor's 'friend' from school" Travis said.

"Trevor, what is a girl doing in your room?" Trevor looked at his sister.

"She needed a place to stay Toshi..."

"You could at least ask me... Oh, did you know BlackGabumon is outside?"

"Yes I did..." Trevor said.

"Okay, well, time for us to go to bed, c'mon Travis..." She sighed and walked out of the room after pushing Travis out.

* * *

Amy woke up when the sun shone in her eyes.

"You're awake" It was Trevor's sister. Amy looked at the bed next to her, it was empty. "Don't worry we just got up a half hour ago..." Amy got up and looked at the outfit she wore since yesterday.

She got up as shorts and a shirt came flying at her.

"You can change into those" Trevor's sister said, closing the door. She put them on, the shirt was a little big, but the shorts were good.

"Give me that!" She heard Trevor's brother yell.

"Not a chance!' Trevor's voice rang out. Amy was kind of scared to go in the room and see what was going on.

"BOYS! Leave some for Amy!" She heard the sister scream.

"Sorry Amy!" They both apologized as she walked into the room.

"Let's all just have breakfast in peace..." She said.

"Do you guys know where Gatomon X and BlackGabumon are?" Amy asked. looking around.

"They went for a walk..." the brother said with his mouthful.

"And I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your guys's names"

"I'm Toshi" The woman said. "That's Travis..." she looked at him as he dug into his plate.

"We're back!" It was BlackGabumon.

"We're eating breakfast!" Toshi yelled.

"Yummy! What are you guys having?" Gatomon came in, she went to Amy.

* * *

Thomas was frantic, he hasn't heard from Amy since yesterday.

"Amy!" He yelled into the park.

"She's not here" Yoshi said. "We checked everywhere" It was around noon.

"She probably got tired of your smart remarks" Marcus snikered.

"Not now Marcus" Thomas snapped.

"Tommy!" It was Relena.

"Rel.." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way..."

"Huh?" Webs started to spread all around them.

* * *

Amy was playing soccer with Trevor and Travis, of course BlackGabumon was playing to keep it even.

"Trevor!" It came from his digivice. Everyone stopped.

"Princess is calling" Travis rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Relena, now shut it" He unclipped his digivice. "Yes Relena"

"I need you here, NOW!" And that was it.

"Wait a second... You work for my cousin?" Amy stepped up to him.

"Not now!" And he ran off, BlackGabumon right behind him.

"Ugh! That Marie, I swear I'm going to- Did you say 'cousin'?" Travis rounded on her.

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

"Are you spying on my brother?"

"What, no! We truly are friends!" Amy told him.

"Yeah, likely story..." Travis rolled his eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked him.

"It would be better then lieing!" He yelled.

"I work for DATS, and I'm just trying to get away from my cousin..."

"Do you mean me?" It was a voice from above them. It was Relena on a flying angel digimon.

"Amy!" Gatomon X came out of her digivice, in fighting position.

"You think THAT is going to stop me?' She looked at Gatomon X in disgust. "Anyway, Amy, I came to make a deal..." She said.

"And what is this 'deal'?" Amy was suspicious.

"I say you and me have a digimon battle, my digimon against yours..." She smirked.

"And the prize?" Amy had a sinking feeling...

"Thomas and his friends!" She got a screen by her and showed them suspended in midair.

"What?" Amy stood there in shock, but she got angry. "Fine!"

"Good, meet me at the Tokyo Tower in three hours" And she flew off.

"Amy..." Gatomon X tugged on her pant leg. "Are we seriously going to fight them?"

"We have no choice..." And she walked off.

* * *

Marcus spun around in the web, he had to fight.

"You know that won't do any good.." Said Relena.

"How could you do this?" Agumon yelled from next to Marcus.

"Easy, all of you are in my way... And soon enough, I'll have all four of you in my grasp!"

"Relena?" The boy with the BlackGabumon came in.

"You!" Yoshi yelled.

"I'm here to assist" He said.

"Make sure NO ONE gets near them" She pointed to them.

"I won't" He sighed as she walked off.

"Man, what a royal pain..." He sighed

* * *

Trevor looked at Amy's friends.

"So... Thomas, that was your sister?" He looked at the blonde guy. "You know she's my boss?" He laughed a little. "Anyway, I'm sorry" He looked at all the captives.

"I'm sorry to all of you..." He looked at their confused faces. "I've been confused ever since I started to work for her... I never wanted you guys hurt..."

"Then let us free!" Agumon yelled.

"I wish I could but, I can't..." He told them.

"Why not?" Agumon argued back.

"Nevermind..." He turned away.

* * *

After Amy changed into better fitting clothes, she started to go for Tokyo Tower.

"I'm glad you can make it..." Amy spun around to see her cousin with the angel. "Is Gatomon X your partner?" She looked at the cat digimon that stood next to Amy.

"You bet she is!" Amy told her. "And is the angel yours?" Amy looked at the angel she was sitting on.

"Of course, meet Piddomon" She introduced.

"Pleasure..." The angel spoke.

"But of course, we are not here to talk, we are here to fight!"

"Right, let's go Gatomon X!" Amy put on her brave face.

"**Neko Punch!" **Gatomon pulled for the attack, but the angel quickly angel brought up his staff.

**"Shallow Sacrifice!" **A purple light shot out of it and hit Gatomon X.

"Gatomon!" Amy yelled.

* * *

Marie looked at the fight from the screen, it played out the Shallow Sacrifice And Marie laughed.

"It's not time to celebrate yet, Marie..." LadyDevimon appeared now on the screen.

"I know, but you know who is going to win..."

"That's right, because my daughter is no loser" Franz stepped out of the shadows, looking at his sister.

"I wasn't applying that" Marie said. "All in all, Relena will win, Amy doesn't have a DNA charge yet, and for this she will never awaken it... Send the bats" Marie looked at the screen.

"As you wish... **Evil Wing!" **And the screen became black.

* * *

Amy was starting to get worried, Gatomon's attacks weren't doing anything, and what was worse was that she couldn't help Gatomon digivolve.

"Gatomon!" Her partner was flying into the street.

Then bats started to swarm around her, making her lose sight of Gatomon X. "Gatomon!" She yelled out once more. Soon, she even felt her feet get lifted from the ground. And after more waiting, she was thrown onto a silky floor.

"Amy!" She looked up and saw the group suspended in mid air by webs. Then she saw Gatomon X being suspended as well.

"I forgot one little detail cousin..." Relena said, appearing from above her. "Whoever wins gets the other digimon." She smirked as the bats started to dance around her. "And the other dies!"

Amy felt a push from the bats and was thrown into the air, she looked at the ground below.

_So this is how it ends... _She thought. _I failed everyone...__I wish I could help Gatomon X digivolve! _

"Gatomon X!" Amy yelled with a burst, coming from inside of her. A DNA Charge from her fits, it was white, just like Trevor's. She slowly landed on the ground. "I'm not giving up..." And she ran into the building, going up to the roof. She could feel the power rising as she got closer and closer... She burst through the door of the roof, the sinking sun blaring in her eyes.

"What, are you back for more?" Relena looked at Amy. She laughed. "You can't do anything..." She said in between laughs.

"Cousin, that's what you think!" Amy revealed her clenched fists and the DNA Charge. "Gatomon X!" Amy looked at her partner.

"Right!" She ripped through the webs.

"What? Piddomon!" Relena panicked.

"You didn't think we were going down that easy did you?" Amy unclipped her digivice.

"Relena..." Trevor put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes!" She yelled at him.

"Okay!" He unclipped his. **"DNA... Charge!" **He slammed his palm onto his digivice.

**"BlackGabumon digivolve to... BlackGarurumon!" **

"Our turn!" Amy held up her digivice. **"DNA... Charge!" **Amy felt the surge as soon as she slammed her palm on the device.

**"Gatomon X digivolve to..." **

TBC...

* * *

Muhahahahaha! Leave you guys in suspense... Which digimon do you think she'll digivolve to? (Hint: Not Angewomon!) LOL you guys guess until next time! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Amy!"

**"Darcmon!" **Amy looked at the newly formed digimon.

* * *

"What!" Marie looked at the new digimon in disgust. "She actually got a charge!" She growled.

"But, Marie, it is still three against one" LadyDevimon had pointed out.

"Three?" And then she saw the spider digimon.

"Oh, right..."

* * *

On the inside, Amy was jumping up and down screaming yay! But on the outside she had the best serious fast she could muster.

**"Freeze Fang!' **BlackGarurumon was the first to attack, but Darcmon jumped. Amy had the sneeky sucpision that he wasn't aiming for her.

"**Shallow Sacrifice!" **Piddomon attacked. But Darcmon smoothed out of the way.

"Dokugomon, get the girl!" Amy heard Relena say.

* * *

Darcmon couldn't believe it, she actually digivolved! She digivolved! She was dodging so easily...

"Amy!" She heard Thomas yell out. Darcmon looked at the Dokugomon that was spinning webs around Amy, she was muffling a scream.

_Oh, yeah... _Darcmon pulled a sword from her sheath that was strapped to her waist on the back. **"Dancing Sword!" **She threw her sword at the webs that held Thomas and his friends. And then she dived for Dokugomon. She heard the others DNA Charge as she grabbed Dokugomon.

"Down you go!" And she dropped the spider near GeoGreymon.

"Darcmon! Get Piddomon!" She heard Amy yell.

"Right!" She flew to help Gaogamon.

* * *

Amy was now shaking, even though this wasnt her style, she never was thrown off a roof before, this was her true battle. She tried to hide that she was shaking.

"It's okay to be scared" Thomas told her. "Just do't let it take over the battle" Amy nodded.

**"Feather..." **Darcmon yelled, holding her arms above her head as her wings started to glow. **"Burst!" **Her arms snapped down as she attacked Piddomon with sharp feathers.

**"Shallow Sacrifice!" **Piddomon attacked Darcmon.

"You wanna play by the staffs?" Darcmon put her sword back in its sheath. "Fine!" She held out a hand and whispered some words and then a brightlight came from it.

"Guys! I could use some help!" The Dokugomon had digivolved into a Arukenimon. Marcus headed towards them.

**"Holy Light!" **Darcmon held out her staff out at Piddomon, making him smash into a wall.

"Ugh, let's go!" Relena yelled and she jumped on Piddomon and they flew off.

"Let's go BlackGarurumon!" Trevor yelled, dodging a Sunshine beam.

"Right!" And they were starting to leave.

"Thomas, do you think you can take care of the Arukenimon?" Amy asked her cousin.

"We can try..." Thomas looked at Amy confused but Amy just looked at Darcmon.

"Darcmon!" She yelled. "Let's go after them!" She pointed to BlackGarurumon and Trevor.

"I would love to but..." She motioned to Arukenimon kicking Sunflowmon's and GeoGreymon's butt.

"Alright, we'll help" Amy grumbled.

**"Spiral Blow!" **Gaogamon attacked. But it just disoriented her.

Darcmon put away her staff and pulled out her sword, she held it at eye level. **"Holy..." **She pulled her sword's blade by her cheek. **"Sacrifice!"** She thrusted the sword outwards and a blast of light came from her sword, slicing into Arukenimon's back and stomach. She then put her blade back in it's sheath and as it snapped all the way in, Arukenimon was turned into a digiegg.

"That was amazing!" Marcus yelled after they had went down into the street.

"Yeah boss, do you think we could've done it better?" Agumon smiled.

"Definetly..." Marcus agreed.

"Yeah right!" Amy mocked.

* * *

Trevor walked into his home, he was alone again.

"BlackGabumon realize!" He said, holding out his digivice.

"Trevor, I'm hungry..." BlackGabumon pouted.

"You know where the fridge is" He waved BlackGabumon off and went to his room and started to pack.

"Where are you going?" Travis was in the doorway of Trevor's room.

"It's none of your business" Trevor said.

"Whatever bro..." And Travis left, hearing the door shut, Trevor sighed.

He knew he couldn't live here anymore, his family was in danger.

* * *

Amy looked out the window of her room, she could tell Thomas wasn't sleeping because of Relena. Amy knew he would stay up and work to the bone until he could forget as best he could. So, at midnight, she crept out of her room and to the kitchen, making hin some tea and then walking to his study. She knocked on the door.

"Thomas?" She said softly. She pushed open the door and saw him fixated on the computer screen.

"He's been at it for hours" Gaomon whispered.

"I know..." She whispered back, walking over to him and putting the tea in front of him. "Thomas, you need to get some rest.." Amy looked worried at him and gently touched his arm.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a confused look. "Amy, when did you get in here?" Amy sighed.

"Tommy, I think me and you need to have some cousin time..." She said.

"Right now?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow..." She said.

"Alright..."

"K, night..."

"Night..."

Amy woke up the next morning to find Thomas already up and ready to go. She sighed as she got ready herself.

* * *

"I was thinking we could switch on where we want to go..." Amy told Thomas as they were in the car. "You are first, where do you want to go?" Amy asked him.

"I want to go home" He said.

"We are not going home" Amy sighed. "We'll just go to the zoo today..." And that's what they did.

* * *

Trevor was walking around the zoo after it had opened, it was the last place he went to with the whole family before Lady-D kidnapped his parents. He didn't want to tell anyone, not even someone he trusted. They could easily turn be in danger. He didn't want that to happen. He was looking at the monkeys when he heard BlackGabumon yell his name.

"What is it?" He asked him, once he found a private spot.

"I felt a digimon near, but it's gone..." BlackGabumon told him. He sighed.

"I can never get away..." He sighed and looked up, from a far, he saw Amy. "Darn!" Trevor spun around and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"What's wrong?" BlackGabumon asked him.

"Uh, just keep quiet, we are going into a crowd." And Trevor ran off. But, on the way, he ran into somebody.

"Oof!" He looked to see who he ran into. It was a red headed girl. "I'm sorry!" He told her.

"No, it's fine" Trevor looked at the face and felt his heart skip a beat.

"I-I-I'm Trevor..." He stummered. She giggled

"I'm Hisoka" She said, holding out her hand.

"Do you go to my school? I think I've seen you around before..." Trevor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm in your class now that I think about it..." She looked at the lions cage.

* * *

Amy skipped along, but also making sure Thomas was having fun. It didn't seem to be working.

"Thomas look at the monkeys!" Amy pointed toward the mokey cage but he didn't look.

_Maybe this wouldn't work... _Amy felt tears hit her cheek. But she wiped them away.

"Amy?" Thomas snapped her out of her thoughts. "I know where I want to go..." He told her.

"Okay! We can go!" She smiled and they went to the car.

They stopped at a flower shop, he bought two dozen roses.

"What are those for?" Amy asked him.

But he didn't answer, he just got back in the car and they started to drive again. After a while, the car stopped, Amy got out and they were in front of a graveyard.

"That figures" She mutttered as she shut the door and followed him. But she didn't stop where Thomas did, she kept going.

"Amy where are you going?" Gatomon X asked.

"You'll see..." She walked to a shaded area.

"Who's Arashi Genji?" Gatomon asked.

"My father..." Amy bent down and touched the stone, smoothing her hand on the rock.

"How long-" Gatomon was about to ask.

"Three years..." Amy sighed. Tears renewed into her eyes as she thought of a bitter sweet memory of her father.

*Flashback*

"Mamy!" Amy remebered her father call. "It's time for dinner!" Amy ran and grabbed her father's hand.

"Daddy, what is it tonight?" She asked him.

"Chicken today" She went into the room and her dad put the dinner plate in front of her, he kissed her forehead. "You eat up and become strong, okay?"

"Okay daddy!" And she ate.

*Flashback*

Amy started to cry as she heard thunder above her. The memory was when she was four and they lived in America for that time.

"We better get going..." Amy started to walk back and saw Thomas still staring at the stone that bore his mother's name.

"Tommy?" She tried to keep her knees from shaking. "A storm is coming in..." she said shakily.

"Okay, let's go..." He got up and they started to walk to the car.

"Wait" Amy said, grabbing his hand.

"What?" he asked, pulling it away.

"I'm sorry" Amy looked sincere at him. But he just walked off.

* * *

When they got home, Thomas went to his study to get his mind off things. The storm raged on and he just typed away, like nothing was happening.

"Sir, I have a strange feeling..." Gaomon walked up to the desk and looked at Thomas.

"Not now Gaomon..." Thomas said.

"But... Sir!" The power went out, Thomas stood and dug out his flashlight, it was hours after they had gotten home.

"Let's go check on Amy and Gatomon..." Thomas said.

"Yes, sir!" They went to Amy's room, but she wasn't there, the wind blew through the window.

"Thomas?" Gatomon came into the room after him.

"Where's Amy?" Thomas asked, shining the flashlight on her.

"She was here, I left to get some water, but I can see that she's gone..." Gatomon looked into the room.

"Master Thomas..." It was the Butler. "Amy, she's outside! She's walking away from the house!" The butler said.

"What?" Thomas ran down the steps, Gatomon and Gaomon behind him.

"Her digivice!" Gatomon noticed it as she ran out the door.

"She must've dropped it" Thomas confirmed.

After twenty minutes as he, Yoshi and Marcus were sitting in Marcus's living room, everyone was starting to worry.

"What did you say? She just got up and left?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where either..." Thomas sighed, looking out window.

* * *

Amy looked at her dad, the memory playing in her mind, was he actually here? At the house where she lived in with her father, she stepped in. She heard music playing.

"Now I look at my baby girl and I see her growing up so strong... The way I see her is just not the same..." The voice had sung. She ran into the room and saw the man that she had loved all these years and died three years ago, strumming o an acoustic guitar

"Daddy!" She ran to him and tried to hug him, but he vanished. She hugged the air, but she didn't know where she was.

"The X Serum is completely safe..." Amy heard her mom's voice say.

"I'm not so sure..." Another voice said.

_Was that Travis? _Amy peeked around the corner and saw the brunette boy looking at a large machine. _Man... He looks so much like Trevor... _she thought. _Excpt for the yellow sweatshirt, Trevor wore a lot of black and red... Wait Amy! Are you actually memorizing what Trevor wears? Ugh! _Then a hand slipped over her mouth and an arm was wrapped around her stomach, she was pulled back. But she grabbed the arm around her stomach and flipped the guy.

"Trevor?" Amy whispered. "What in the world? Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" Amy gripped her hands into fists.

"Wat the-? no, Amy, they can't see you here! They'll kill you!" Trevor whispered back. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"It's gonna sound crazy, but I followed my dad..." She said.

"YOU!" Amy spun around to find her uncle pointing at her.

"Do you trust me?" Trevor asked her.

"Do I have any choice?" She cocked a hip. Trevor smirked.

Alarms started to ring.

"BlackGabumon Realize!" Trevor held out his digivice as the dog type digimon came out. A whole bunch of Fanbeemon started to surround them.

* * *

Trevor guided BlackGarurumon out of the building, of course, he and Amy were on his back.

"Amy, hold on!" Trevor yelled, heading towards a window. Trevor felt Amy's arm grip him tighter and her head was on his back.

They crashed through the window and started to fall twenty stories down into the street. But he moved BlackGarurumon upwards onto another building's roof. For a while, he ran roof top after roof top until he got to a park. He looked behind him, the Fanbeemon were still behind him.

"Trevor, watch out!" A fanbeemon was right in front of him.

**Gear Stinger!" **there was a flash and then many stings were all over them.

BlackGarurumon turned back to BlackGabumon.

"Darn it!" Trevor bit his lip and looked at Amy, she was okay, just disoriented.

"Trevor!" Amy looked at the boy that was about to be attacked by the Fanbeemon. she then tried to move, but her feet stuck to the ground. "What the-?" More fanbeemon surrounded her, it was honey.

"Amy!" Trevor got up and ran to her, but was pushed back by one of the Fanbeemons. Leave her alone!" Tevor tried to push them away, but they came back. "BlackGabumon wake up!" He woke up his digimon.

"Trevor?" this was one of the first times BlackGabumon has seen Trevor cry. "Okay, I'll help, what do we do?" BlackGabumon asked.

"We need reinforcements" Trevor decided.

"Where do we get those?" BlackGabumon asked.

"I know, come on!" And they ran off.

_I'm sorry Amy, I'll come back, I promise... _Where he was going? Marcus's house.

TBC...

* * *

Another cliffhanger! What do you guys think is going to happen next? And what do you guys want to see in this story? (Random question the second one)


End file.
